User blog:Airbenderfreak/Challenge: 20 Questions To Ask Your OCs - Heather, Zane, Julius, Aurelia, and Erin
NOTICE: Due to long-running developmental issues regarding my OCs, my further participation in this challenge will cease until I feel I've adequately improved upon said issues, at which time I shall answer any remaining questions. Thanks~ All aboard the bandwagon <3 <3 Original Challenge~ Let's get started!! Question #1 "What was the source of inspiration to your character?" Heather von Olympus: This is no secret and probably common knowledge if you know my Mythos, but Riverdale’s Cheryl Blossom was more or less a jumpstart during Heather’s early development days. The parallels aren’t difficult to spot, such as her being a redhead, possessing a male twin (along with questionable dynamics in that regard), and an eccentric Queen Bee attitude coupled with severe instability. However, in recent times I’ve (intentionally and unintentionally) distanced her a bit from Cheryl, but at this point she can never be too far removed ;-) (I'd also like to throw in Gossip Girl's Blair Waldorf, who's refined mannerisms never fail to help make Heather usually ladylike. ) Zane von Olympus: Unlike his twin, Zane wasn’t created with a specific inspiration in mind, but was instead originally made to complement and contrast Heather’s character. However, over time these traits accumulated into a “Soft Boy/Lonely Boy” archetype, which is how I tend to write him nowadays. I will also add a bit of his social awkwardness was taken from myself during my younger days, but that’s about it. Julius Jove: This one’s easy: Jason Dean from the Heathers film. Probably more obvious than even Cheryl, the whole “philosophical/misunderstood but also violent/twisted” dynamic is clearly lifted from JD, not to mention the physical resemblance. More will be elaborated on if/when I get his page up. Aurelia Ploutus: Originally meant to be a golden girl stereotype and a henchgirl to Heather, she ended up taking on a more complex and individual role, coming to resemble the likes of many characters who turn against their friend/superior. Most notably, I’d say Veronica Sawyer or Serena van der Woodsen. Erin Discord: Like Zane, Erin was primarily created to complement Heather, or in this case, serve as a foil, so she somewhat ends up fulfilling a very Raven Queen-like role. But as I continue to develop her, I notice she pulls from a variety of similar characters who hate their role in life. Sadly, I can't think of any examples at the moment, but hopefully you know where I'm coming from. Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Heather von Olympus: Inspired by her mother Hera’s animal of choice, Heather’s main motifs are peacock feathers and silhouettes. Very apparent in all of her designs. However, she is a proud daughter of Zeus as well, so lightning bolts and storm clouds can be spotted too. Color scheme-wise, her palette merely represents peacocks, so blue, green, and purple, with some white and gold for ancient Grecian attire. As for a general aesthetic, aside from the usual Grecian components, I associate anything retro or vintage and classic cheerleader with Heather as well, even if it doesn’t show in her actual designs. Zane von Olympus: Zane is noticeably absent of motifs per se, but I do associate him with white clouds, playing into what I consider to be his actual aesthetic: blue skies. Similarly, his color scheme is light blue and white, which could be seen as a symbolic reference to Heather’s darker blue shades, her being the more intense and extreme of the two, whereas Zane is mellow and soft. For an aesthetic, ”pale” works appropriately enough, considering his albino mutation. Julius Jove: Shared with Heather, Julius uses lightning bolts for his motif set, although generic Roman elements are worked in alongside them. His color scheme is black and dark red, which isn’t too symbolic other than being representative of violence and wickedness. Aesthetic-wise, and this also ties him to Heather, he’s fond of retro culture, in particular greasers, with a little emo thrown in there. Aurelia Ploutus: Originally a daughter of King Midas, Aurelia had only golden motifs, but now a Plutus legacy, she uses all types of luxury symbols. Gems, animal patterns, crests, you name it. Still, she’s partial to gold, and shades of it continue to make up most of her color scheme. Overall, her aesthetic should be considered modern luxury/new money. Erin Discord: Despite an inherent opposition to her destiny, Erin is fond of apples, especially of a golden variety, and uses them in her outfits. Otherwise, she sticks to traditional Grecian attire, with a modern spin, in black, gray, and gold. Her aesthetic would be angst. Just angst. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. TBA Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge